Late Night Visit
by delusionallibrarian
Summary: 'John's eyes flew open suddenly as he felt a weight pressing down on the bottom of the bed. He lay still gathering his surroundings – his military training kicking in.' A short Johnlock fic. based after the swimming pool scene. Sherlock has a nightmare and John has no option except to comfort him. Smut. MaleXMale. Don't like don't read. Disclaimer – I do not own Sherlock.


**Late Night Visit**

John's eyes flew open suddenly as he felt a weight pressing down on the bottom of the bed. He lay still gathering his surroundings – his military training kicking in. It was still dark outside and everything seemed to be quiet, except for the shallow breathing coming from the direction of his feet.

He shifted slightly under the covers, moving his arm towards the gun under his pillow.

"John?" came a familiar voice from the direction of the intruder.

"Sherlock? ….. What are you doing sneaking up on me like that!" his voice was strong and full of anger "I could have hurt you! You do realise that don't you? You do remember that I sleep with my gun don't you?"

"I'm sorry" that deep mystifying voice whispered again "just wanted to talk." This was not like Sherlock John thought to himself, he didn't usually want to 'just talk'.

John reached over to the night stand and turned on the light wincing slightly. "What's wrong Sherlock?" the concern evident in his tone.

"I need … I need …"

"What?"

The atmosphere grew heavy as silence engulfed the room. Sherlock's bloodshot eyes bore into John. He had been crying! But why? They stared at each other for what seemed to be a very long time.

Sherlock's demeanour sobered slightly "John I need to tell you something but I don't want to scare you away!"

"You can tell me anything … you know that!" He shared everything with Sherlock for God's sake, his work and his day to day life. He had even shot someone for this curly haired madman "I'm your friend Sherlock, whatever it is I won't be angry with you? I'm even a doctor – your doctor - there's nothing I haven't seen or heard before! Have you been using again?"

"No! It's not that" Sherlock cocked his head to the side caressing every line and crease on John's face with his ghostly eyes. "I had a nightmare – we were back in the swimming pool and I couldn't stop it from happening."

"But it didn't happen … we're safe, I'm safe, I'm right here!"

"I know – but there's more - I've stayed quiet for so long and I can't do it anymore John … I love you. From that first day, meeting you in the lab, and then yesterday I almost let you slip through my fingers!"

"But … why?" John whispered, suddenly regretting his words as he saw the look of pain wash over the consulting detective's face. "No! Wait, that's not … oh Sherlock … I mean … why now?"

John reached out to grab Sherlock's arm as he tried to turn away. He pulled himself closer to the confusing mess at the end of his bed, pushing the covers out of his path. He caressed the blue silk of Sherlock's dressing gown under his fingers and moved his other hand to cup his flat mate's face, forcing their eyes to meet once more.

"John, I'm sorry – I didn't want to scare you – it's just after almost loosing you I had to say something" Sherlock lowered his gaze and started playing with his fingers. John moved his right hand clutching Sherlock's hands and forcing their fingers to intertwine.

"I'm glad you told me Sherlock" their eyes meeting once more "I love you too - I always have! I just thought that you were indifferent."

Sherlock grabbed John's shoulders pulling him closer, he wrapped his arms around HIS doctor forcing their lips together. The kiss was soft at first, both friends shy at each other's touch, John parted his lips slightly as Sherlock's tongue tasted the soft skin of his bottom lip. The kiss depend and they began to explore each other. John ran his fingers through his lover's soft curls tugging softly, causing him to groan with pleasure. Sherlock's hands moved under John's shirt and felt every part of his muscled chest. He grabbed the sides of the shirt, pulled it clear over John's head and threw it on the floor with a look of pure hunger in his eyes.

John began undoing the buttons of Sherlock's striped nightshirt fumbling slightly, he gave up and pulled the sides apart forcing the buttons to fly in all directions. -

Sherlock giggled "I hope Mrs Hudson won't ask too many questions when she's sewing those back on!"

John smiled back. "Stand up" his voice steady and commanding. Sherlock obeyed and stood facing the bed. John reached up, moving his hands over Sherlock's chest pushing the shirt and dressing gown off his shoulders onto the floor. He then moved his hands down towards his matching pyjama bottoms biting his bottom lip and gazing at his lover as he slowly untied the string. The trousers dropped to the floor releasing Sherlock fully. John reached his arms around to pull him closer and took him into his mouth.

Sherlock gave out another groan as John bobbed his head up and down, using his tongue to massage the underside of his erection. He leaned his head back and gripped onto John's head guiding him. "Stop John …. I need you to stop or I'll …" his words faded as he groaned with pleasure again.

John clung tighter to Sherlock's thighs pulling him deeper into his mouth. His own erection hardening with every twitch he caused in his detective. Sherlock suddenly pushed John away. "Stop!" he breathed.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No! It's just I was so close and I didn't want to … in your mouth."

John smiled and backed up further along the bed allowing Sherlock to lie next to him. "I don't mind – I've already told you – I would do anything for you." He pulled his pants off and threw them towards the other various discarded items on the floor.

Sherlock stroked his fingers along John's length and rubbed his thumb playfully over the end, causing John to groan with pleasure. John got to his knees half straddling Sherlock and forced his legs apart. "Do you trust me?"

"Always" Sherlock whispered as he reached up to kiss John passionately. He groaned as John pushed his fingers inside one at a time, stretching him, preparing him. When he knew Sherlock was ready John pulled his fingers out and pushed his tip into the entrance very slowly. He watched his detective writhe under him as the muscles stretched even more to accommodate his length. John teased by offering a little more before pulling back, doing this over and over until Sherlock begged for him to move. He then slammed into him with force, causing Sherlock to bite down on his fist as not to alert the neighbours. John's pace quickened bringing Sherlock and himself closer and closer.

Sherlock's erection hardened even more against them before he let go covering them both in warm sticky liquid. John slammed into him twice more before releasing himself deep inside his detective.

John leaned down and kissed Sherlock's forehead, both men panting hard. He rolled to the side as Sherlock wrapped his long slender arms around his waist making him feel safe.

"Sherlock … I promise you that I will never let those nightmares near you again."

"But that's not possible! How would you do that?"

"I will never let you sleep again! Ready for round two?"

Sherlock smiled and pulled John into another passionate kiss.


End file.
